


Tensión sexual resuelta

by ak_bennington



Series: I want it, I got it: SakuAtsu NSFW [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Español | Spanish, Hair-pulling, Lemon, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Masturbation, NSFW, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, SakuAtsuNSFWweek, SakuAtsuNSFWweek2020, Seme Sakusa Kiyoomi, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Uke Miya Atsumu, nsfwsakuatsu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Colección de one shots para la SakuAtsu NSFW Week o los que surjan.#1 Hair pulling - I love seeing you worked upTensión sexual resuelta: Sakusa no está dispuesto a que Atsumu le fastidie su comienzo en los Black Jackals y decide dejar las cosas claras con él antes de que esto suceda. (Hair pulling-shower sex)(Explicit)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: I want it, I got it: SakuAtsu NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922134
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Tensión sexual resuelta

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la SakuAtsu NSFW Week Prompt:#1 Hair pulling "I love seeing you worked up" (sí, yo rizo el rizo y hago los dos prompts a la vez jaja)
> 
> Por si queda dudas: los oneshots recopilados aquí pertenecen a una week NSFW (no safe for work) por lo que su contenido, aunque pueda variar de rating, puede ser EXPLÍCITO o MATURE (ratings E y R). Además de que contiene YAOI y también en la mayoría de los casos PWP aunque siempre intento que mis lemons tengan algo de trama.
> 
> No sé si terminaré todos los prompts a tiempo, o a destiempo, o nunca o si después querré agregar otros oneshots a este fic así que lo marcaré como completo y si me surge algo, lo añadiré así que podéis ponerlo en Follow si os interesa saber si alguna vez lo actualizo pasada la week.
> 
> Desde ya me disculpo si están OOC, he intentado que queden lo mejor posible pero estos temas son complicados XDD
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no me beneficio con esto.

TENSIÓN SEXUAL ~~NO~~ RESUELTA

  
Sakusa era de esos que daban la impresión de no meterse en problemas, de los tímidos, de los que se callaban. De los que a pesar de su tamaño, necesitaban que cuidasen de él.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, al menos para quienes se tomaban la molestia de conocerle un poco.

Atsumu era de esos caraduras que olían las debilidades a la legua y sabía cómo aprovecharse de ellas.

Según la ley de la jungla, los roles establecidos estaban claros, y depredador y presa no podían permitirse pasos en falso pues el primero en bajar la guardia, perdería.

Sin embargo, las tornas pueden cambiar muy fácilmente, y eso era algo que Atsumu había pasado por alto y tuvo que aprender por las malas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jugar en un equipo profesional eran palabras mayores y Sakusa no estaba dispuesto a que ningún contratiempo se lo arruinara. Había pasado cuatro años estudiando, y aunque jugó en la liga universitaria –que tenía buen nivel, donde incluso destacó como mejor jugador– no dejaba de tener esa desventaja respecto a los que llevaban jugando como profesionales desde que se graduaron.

Su primer día en el gimnasio se lo confirmó. Era el novato que había debutado a lo grande en la V-League. Nada de minucias como eso de hacer rodaje previamente en categorías inferiores, ¿para qué? Tarde o temprano el objetivo era jugar en Primera, y no en un equipo cualquiera, sino en uno de los grandes. Perder el tiempo era de pusilánimes y él ya lo había perdido durante cuatro años, o mejor dicho, tenía que ponerse al día a marchas forzadas. Sobre lo de pusilánime, pues también daba esa impresión, no lo podía negar, pero cuando se trataba de voleibol le echaba toda la garra que hacía falta. No podía quedarse atrás, aunque le costara más esfuerzo, porque los que se quedaban atrás eran las víctimas.

No podía permitirse nada que arruinara su reputación, sobre todo ahora que era como empezar de cero. Era consciente de que su misofobia a veces era tomada a chiste y que no ayudaba a dar una imagen seria, pero a la vez también le había ayudado a crearse un aura distante que lo hacía parecer respetable. Era eso lo que quería conseguir, mientras lo valoraran por sus logros deportivos, lo demás le daba igual.

Sin embargo, no iba a decir que no lo sabía o que le había tomado por sorpresa, pues cuando fichó por los Black Jackals estaba claro quiénes serían sus compañeros, pero Miya no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Y había pasado solo un puto día.

Desde que puso un pie allí Miya no había parado ni un segundo, ya fuera atribuyéndose las presentaciones por ambas partes –como si quisiera alardear de que se conocían de su época adolescente– o picándole como si no hubiesen pasado cinco años desde entonces.

A Sakusa no le gustaban las confianzas, mucho menos cuando estas se acompañaban de acercamiento físico y dudosas insinuaciones. Tener a Miya al lado le ponía nervioso. Tener a Miya al lado tocándole todo el rato y siendo un exagerado en lo que decía, le ponía literalmente frenético.

Porque le recordaba lo que pasó en aquel campamento cuando tenían dieciocho años y cursaban su último año de preparatoria.

Había sido un iluso al pensar que Miya lo habría olvidado o no haría referencia alguna, cuando todos esos años en los que había seguido su trayectoria había comprobado que era el mismo bocazas de siempre al que le gustaba ir llamando la atención. Tal vez había madurado un poco, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo.

Por momentos pensó que estaba sacando las cosas de contexto y que iba predispuesto a su actitud arrolladora pues, en realidad, nada de lo que llevaba diciendo todo el día podía interpretarse como que estaba flirteando con él abiertamente.

Pero Atsumu había evolucionado desde aquel chico que en el instituto insultaba prácticamente a sus fans en la cara, y ahora era un poco más sutil, llevando a Sakusa a analizar sus frases una y otra vez. Autoconvenciéndose de que no había nada oculto en ellas. Llevándole a estar más pendiente de eso que de lo que hacían en el entrenamiento.

Joder, que era la primera vez que entrenaba con su nuevo equipo y quería dar una buena impresión, no parecer un inútil al que cualquier cosa le afectaba. Seguramente no se lo tomaran en cuenta, era comprensible estar nervioso y cometer errores siendo nuevo, pero lo que le fastidiaba era que él sabía que no se debía solo a eso. Si Miya hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada, el resultado del entrenamiento no habría sido tan catastrófico.

–Estamos muy contentos de que estés con nosotros y nos demuestres lo que vale un MVP –le felicitó Inunaki a modo de despedida, cuando se marchaba hacia el vestuario.

Era obvio lo que eso significaba: que aún no había demostrado lo que valía, ya que su actuación había dejado mucho que desear.

Los extranjeros Thomas y Barnes optaron por la vía internacional que no comprometiera errores de traducción y se conformaron con alzar los puños para que se los chocara en un alarde de forzada camaradería.

También era obvio que Sakusa se negaría a ello, a pesar de haber dudado unos instantes. Deseaba encajar o que no lo tomaran como “el raro” que era, pero todo tenía sus límites, y empezar de cero no implicaba comenzar a llevar una doble vida en la que hacer lo que los demás desearían de él, sino aprovechar la oportunidad de poder ser sincero desde el principio. Por tanto, Sakusa se negó a chocar los puños a pesar de quedar como un antipático, pero trató de compesarlo con un tibio saludo con la mano.

Estaba claro que esos dos, que ni siquiera eran japoneses, no tenían ni idea de quién era él pues dudaba que los extranjeros se interesaran por el voleibol local hasta el punto de seguir la liga universitaria. Así que tampoco tenía una imagen que desprestigiar frente a ellos pues, directamente, no había imagen alguna.

Bokuto pasó también, palmeándole la espalda.

–¡Mira que te dije que no lo intimidaras! –regañó a Atsumu a lo lejos, vociferándolo a los cuatro vientos, antes de dirigirse hacia Sakusa para animarle– ¡Lo harás bien!

Y se marchó levantando los pulgares, como si eso fuese a mejorar en algo todo lo que se desprendía de lo que acababa de decir. “Lo harás bien” era futuro, lo cual significaba que en el presente no lo estaba haciendo bien. Y “Mira que te dije que no lo intimidaras” implicaba que se notaba que estaba intimidado, lo que, a su vez, también implicaba que Miya le estaba afectando, consolidándose en su papel de depredador.

¡El no estaba dispuesto a consolidarse en el papel de presa!

Meian no lo arregló en absoluto con su:

–Ya conoces a Miya, pero te acostumbrarás, no es tan bruto como aparenta y el resto de chicos son buena gente, enseguida te sentirás como en familia y…

Sakusa dejó de prestar atención al típico discurso motivador de capitán porque, no solo de nuevo se estaba dejando implícito que su rendimiento mejoraría puesto que era malo en ese momento, sino que se acababa de hacer referencia de nuevo a Miya.

O sea, no eran alucinaciones ni dobles sentido sacados de contexto. Literalmente Miya estaba disfrutando al ponerlo en evidencia.

Meian siguió tras el resto del equipo y, de pronto, Sakusa se dio cuenta de que estaba casi solo en medio de la cancha, donde los ayudantes terminaban de recoger y limpiar todo después del entrenamiento.

Aquel “casi” solo tenía por nombre a Miya, que parecía haberse retrasado a posta para propiciar un cara a cara a solas con él, tal y como confirmó pasando de manera sospechosa a su lado, casi rozándolo provocadoramente con el hombro en un acortamiento de distancia innecesario cuando tenían un gimnasio enorme en el que perderse.

Aquello era claramente una provocación.

–¿Qué te ha pasado hoy, Kiyoomi-kun? Te he visto poco fino para unos pases tan perfectos com-

No lo dudó. Era ese tipo de cosas que debían ser atajadas sin piedad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sakusa lo amenazó cogiéndolo del cuello de la camiseta, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Si se estaba conteniendo era porque no quería terminar de fastidiar su primer día, aunque lo había hecho tan mal que partirle la cara a Miya solo sería la guinda del pastel.

–¿Aquí delante de todo el mundo? –comentó Atsumu, haciendo referencia a los asistentes que aún seguían por allí y que les dirigían miradas disimuladas.

Estaba a la altura perfecta para darle un cabezazo en la frente.

Pero Atsumu hizo algo que lo descolocó. En lugar de mirarle a los ojos o a la frente, que estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, dirigió su mirada hacia sus labios y no la apartó de allí mientras habló.

–Cualquier problema que tengas conmigo podemos tratarlo en privado cuando quieras.

Sakusa trató de contener el escalofrío cuando la mano de Atsumu se cerró sobre la suya, que aún le agarraba de la camiseta, para hacer que la soltara. El moreno cedió, sabiendo que alargar el contacto no le iba a beneficiar. Y se limitó a ver cómo Atsumu se alejaba camino del vestuario.

Los asistentes seguían recogiendo y pasando la mopa. Los primeros en entrar en el vestuario le saludaban ahora a modo de despedida al salir y dirigirse al aparcamiento.

Ya no había duda. Aunque no hubiese sido con palabras, estaba claro que nada había sido una alucinación suya. Podía sentir la mirada de Miya saborear sus labios, el tono de su voz e imaginar lo que estaba pensando. El muy cabrón se había asegurado de que él tampoco pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera comerle la boca de manera salvaje.

Estaba aturdido, rabioso y… caliente.

Lo que necesitaba para calmarse era una ducha bien fría porque en esos momentos estaba que echaba humo.

Decidido a que no le afectara nada de todo aquello, se dirigió al vestuario, cruzándose con Bokuto a la entrada. Sakusa realmente detestaba las duchas comunes pero más detestaba conducir de vuelta a casa todo sudado o tener que ponerse una muda limpia estando sucio.

Allí no iban a dejarle ser el primero en hacerlo, como en Itachiyama, que ya se terminaron acostumbrando y le hacían el favor. Ser el último no le gustaba, pero era lo malo también de ser el nuevo. Si no tocaba nada quizás…

Giró el último muro que separaba la zona de baño para encontrarse que no era el último y que Miya aún estaba allí también.

Desnudo bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha.

Y no es que el Miya de dieciocho años con quien tuvo un lío en uno de los campamentos no estuviese de buen ver, pero el de ahora le daba cien vueltas.

Y aquello no era algo que le fuera a ayudar a bajar la temperatura.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y aguantarse sudado hasta llegar a casa, pero Miya le había sugerido que si tenía algún problema con él, lo trataran en privado y… En ese momento estaban en privado además de ser la oportunidad perfecta para dejar algunas cosas claras antes de que todo se fuera de control.

El corazón le comenzó a palpitar por la idea que acudió a su cabeza.

El agua seguía cayendo y no estaba muy seguro de si Atsumu lo habría oído llegar. La única bolsa de deporte que había debía ser la suya y no parecía quedar nadie más que ellos dos, así que Sakusa dejó sus cosas junto a las de Atsumu, y no pudo negar que los nervios le estaban comiendo por dentro cuando puso un pie en la ducha y las primeras gotas cayeron sobre él.

Tal vez el agua fría apaciguara la excitación que se empezaba a mostrar y que su desnudez ponía en mayor evidencia.

Tal vez fuera la señal que necesitaba, que le estaba diciendo que debía aprovechar aquello que ya no se podía ocultar.

Sabía que era imposible que Atsumu no hubiese notado nada, por ello su mutismo le intrigaba. Se colocó justo detrás de él, su ya no tan incipiente erección rozando su culo, y sus labios rozándole la oreja.

Atsumu apoyó las palmas de las manos en las baldosas de la pared y contrarrestó el roce.

El jadeo fue al unísono, sin pensarlo, ahogando cualquier reproche o provocación.

Maldita sea, en el fondo funcionaban muy bien juntos siempre que Miya dejara a un lado su chulería y Sakusa se olvidara de sus prejuicios. Como estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Seguramente Sakusa jamás habría pensado en tener sexo en unas duchas comunitarias hasta entonces, justo cuando aquello era lo que menos le estaba importando. Y ese detalle le hizo darse cuenta del poder que tenía Miya sobre él.

No podía dejar que eso ocurriera o estaría a su merced para siempre.

Sabía que la baza con la que Miya jugaba era la de la tensión sexual. A eso se había dedicado todo el entrenamiento. Con comentarios, chistes y golpes bajos que lo habían puesto nervioso, llevándolo a cometer demasiados errores.

–Dijiste que si tenía algún problema lo podíamos tratar en privado –le susurró, apretando más las caderas contra él y este correspondiendo al empuje–. ¿Y si lo hacemos ahora? No veo a nadie más por aquí.

Sakusa hundió los dedos en el cabello de Atsumu, y cuando este también respondió al contacto, inclinando la cabeza al encuentro de su mano, cerró el agarre en un puño y tiró del pelo hacia atrás.

El cuello extendido y mojado era muy tentador para moderlo, llenarlo de marcas y lamer el agua que le resbalaba por la nuez.

Atsumu mezcló risa con jadeo, claro ejemplo de la contradicción que debía sentir en su cuerpo.

–Me parece perfecto.

Una vez más, el rubio demostró que sabía lo que hacía, cuando alzó la mano para atraerlo hacia él por la nuca. Sus dedos también se internaron en sus rizos, aunque Sakusa se quedó esperando el tirón que no llegó. Quizás la fuerza le flaqueó a él también cuando sus bocas se encontraron. Los dedos de Sakusa aflojaron el agarre para retomarlo antes de dejarle en evidencia, de inflarle aún más el orgullo a Miya al demostrarle que sentir sus labios húmedos contra los suyos y su lengua colarse entre ellos sin avisar, era capaz de hacerle temblar las piernas.

Aquella posición era incómoda pero Sakusa no podía dejar de besarle cuando, sin soltarle el pelo, lo giró de manera que quedaron frente a frente y la espalda de Miya chocó con la pared. Las manos de este se aferraron a su cuello, con fuerza pero también delicadeza y aquello le erizó la piel más que el agua –ya helada– que los cubría.

Había algo en sus movimientos –casi con amor–, y en la premeditación de todo, que le hacía creer que realmente Atsumu había pensado en ese momento durante los cinco años que habían pasado.

Quería imaginarlo volviendo a casa apresurado para masturbarse furiosamente después de saber que él se uniría a los Black Jackals, porque jamás habría sospechado que aquello significó algo para Miya.

Él no había podido olvidarlo. Fueron un puñado de besos repartidos en dos días y algunos toqueteos sobre la ropa que se fueron de las manos lo suficiente como para alimentar cinco años de fantasías. Como esa que situaba a Atsumu haciendo exactamente lo que él tuvo que hacer al volver a casa sabiendo que los Jackals estaban interesados en que se uniera al equipo.

Era demasiado fantasear que Atsumu hubiera tenido algo que ver en su fichaje, que hablase de él, y no podía evitar preguntarse en cómo lo haría, ¿acaso lo elogiaría a sus espaldas? Sin embargo, estaba claro que si él estaba con los MSBY ahora, no había sido por influencia de Atsumu, sino por sus propias cualidades. Esas que no podía descuidar porque Miya anduviera distrayéndole.

La presión de los dedos de Atsumu en su nuca y la manera en que volvía a mirarle la boca le estaba encendiendo. Quería besarle sin parar hasta que todo hubiera terminado, pero a la vez otras posibilidades cruzaban por su mente al ver el agua chorrear por su cuerpo perfecto, aún con restos de jabón sobre él. Oliendo a limpio. La oportunidad era única, caída del cielo.

Atsumu lo atrajo para besarle de nuevo, con la mirada nublada clavada en sus labios mientras se mordía los suyos, con un aire un poco posesivo. Sakusa hubiera sucumbido, otra vez, y otra y otra y otra.

Pero había una cuestión de orgullo de por medio y no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente, aunque sus erecciones, rozándose atrapadas entre ellos, estuvieran pidiendo a gritos ser atendidas.

Otro tirón del pelo. Otro jadeo y otra risa de Atsumu, desafiante, con colmillos y su lengua traviesa que Sakusa se tragó dejándolo sin aliento en un beso breve pero intenso antes de soltarle el pelo, deslizar la mano por toda la piel que encontró, desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna, rozándola con la mirada clavada en él y, sin previo aviso más que un leve tanteo en su vello púbico, se arrodilló, cerró los ojos y sin pensar nada más, se lo metió en la boca.

La voz de Miya sonó ronca en todo el baño y el golpe al dejar caer la cabeza contra la pared, también.

Entonces fueron los dedos de Atsumu los que se enredaron en los rizos de Sakusa y tiraron de ellos apremiándole.

Claramente no era el momento para hacerse el remilgado cuando tenía el escenario ideal para llevar a cabo esa fantasía, pues no solo Atsumu había dado pie a ello sino que no lo encontraría jamás más limpio que como lo tenía ahora, sabiendo a agua y jabón.

Aunque cerró los ojos tratando de abstraerse de lo que estaba haciendo –antes de que su subconsciente se rebelara y ordenara a su cerebro que aquello debía darle arcadas–, los jadeos y la presión inconstante sobre su cabeza al igual que el temblor de su cuerpo, eran suficiente recompensa para obviarlo todo.

Incluso cuando dejó de saber a solo agua y jabón.

–Kiyoomi –dijo entrecortado, y esa vez el tirón de pelo le previno de continuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

–Qué considerado –su tono era irónico porque siempre había tenido la impresión de que Atsumu era de los que no avisaban antes de correrse. Quizás no fuera el único prejuicio que cayera ese día.

–Creo intuir tus límites.

Atsumu alzó una pierna y la subió al hombro de Sakusa, quien aún seguía de rodillas y que no pudo evitar posar los labios en la cara interna de su muslo a la vez que lo acariciaba para despistarle antes de clavarle los dientes y dejar una marca.

Lejos de apartarlo, Atsumu solo lo apretó más contra él mientras le tomaba la mano y le hizo acompañar a la suya en el camino hasta sus nalgas, tanteando entre ellas.

Sakusa sabía lo que estaba insinuando y, aunque hacía rato que había perdido la razón, tuvo la lucidez de caer en la cuenta de algo. Estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final pero…

–Mierda… ¿tienes un condón? –dijo casi avergonzado por la urgencia, contra la piel de la pierna de Atsumu, que actuaba como refugio frente a la mirada burlona de su dueño. ¿O era soprendida?

–¿Por qué iba a tener uno? No voy por ahí follando en vestuarios, pero tú sí, ¿no?

El rubio se rió, y no pudo echarle nada en cara porque, dadas las circunstancias, debía darle la razón. Pero eso no impidió que Sakusa desplazara la boca unos centímetros más hacia la ingle y volviera a morder, alzando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

–Que te jodan, Miya.

–¿Acaso no se trata de eso? –las palabras de Atsumu le hicieron enrojecer, sobre todo al sentir la mano de este bajo la suya profundizar entre sus propias nalgas. Sakusa solo dejó su mano encima acompañar el movimiento de los dedos que se perdían en su interior–. Lo haré yo.

Sakusa se puso en pie, y en el proceso recolocó la pierna de Atsumu sobre su cadera y lo besó de nuevo. Tal y como había dicho antes, seguro que se debía a que estaba siendo respetuoso con sus límites y era un detalle a tener en cuenta, pues Miya podía ser desagradable y engreído pero no un insensible.

No habría imaginado jamás que se iba a encontrar en esa situación pero ya que estaba, no podía dejarla pasar, y tal vez Miya no quisiera tentar a la suerte y prefería mantenerse del lado de la seguridad respecto a las manías de Kiyoomi, pero este acababa de decidir que los límites estaban para romperlos.

Tal vez más tarde se arrepintiera y sintiera necesidad de cortársela o meterla en lejía pero…

Le perdía cómo Atsumu le besaba posesivo acompañado de sus manos agarradas a él con fuerza, y en respuesta a esto, Sakusa apartó la mano con la que se estaba preparando y, sujetándolo de ahí, lo impulsó un poco hacia arriba, de modo que entre la pared y su cuerpo podía sostener al rubio a la altura ideal.

El chico colaboró colocándose en una mejor posición. Detuvo el beso, con mordisco travieso en el labio inferior antes de soltarlo, para luego sonreír y mirarle a los ojos. Y descendió hasta que la punta rozó su entrada, primero con inseguridad, lento, y las uñas clavadas en la espalda de Kiyoomi le apremiaron a continuar hasta el final, terminando en un ronco jadeo por parte de ambos cuando hubo entrado por completo.

–No te negaré que confiaba en que sucedería tarde o temprano pero no esperaba que fuera el primer día –le confesó Atsumu al oído–. Eres muy impaciente.

Un par de toques en la espalda al decir esas palabras le dieron la impresión de estar metiéndole prisa por que comenzara a moverse al fin.

–Me estabas poniendo nervioso a propósito, cabrón –le dijo, ajustando el ritmo y profundidad de la primera embestida, sujetándolo con sus fuertes manos clavándose en su trasero.

Atsumu apretó los ojos y Sakusa lo sintió vibrar, también por dentro.

–Me encanta verte alterado –le dijo Miya.

Y no lo dudaba. Todo aquello había desembocado en esa situación justo por eso, por alterarle y ahora era el momento de cerrarle la boca.

Aunque fuera a besos.

–Me pone a cien –agregó Atsumu, sujetándose con uñas en la espalda, dientes en el hombro y piernas a la cintura.

Sakusa no lo dijo, pero quedó patente en el modo en que aquello pareció avivar el fuego que terminó por descontrolarse, golpeando a Atsumu contra la pared hasta que la prueba de lo sucedido desapareció por el desagüe.

Pensaba que se iba a sentir peor, o simplemente diferente después de que terminara todo y la adrenalina del momento fuera remitiendo dando paso a la realidad. Pero aún así logró mantener a raya la paranoia al ser consciente de lo que significa aquello que chorreaba entre las piernas de Atsumu. Este, sin embargo, no parecía afectado, regresando bajo ducha y cogiendo su gel de baño para enjabonarse como si nada.

Kiyoomi hizo lo mismo colocándose a su lado, pidiéndole prestado el jabón.

Sabía que tenía mucho que limpiar y que, tal vez, tuviera que tomar otro baño al llegar a casa. No solo porque aún se sintiera sucio, sino porque los recuerdos de ese día no iban a ser fáciles de ignorar y era muy probable que acabara con las manos entre las piernas.

Tampoco sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de tomar una ducha rutinaria con el equipo si Atsumu estaba presente. O incluso peor, sin estar presente, solo por saber lo que había sucedido justo en ese sitio. Por nada del mundo quería entrar en bucle e imaginar cuanto semen no habría corrido por el suelo de esa ducha siguiendo el mismo camino que los de ellos.

Desde luego que si Atsumu quería verle alterado porque eso lo ponía cachondo, se podía dar por satisfecho con el resultado.

–Conseguiste lo que te proponías. Enhorabuena –dijo Sakusa con un tono que no sugería en absoluto que estuviera celebrando algo sino todo lo contrario.

–Para la próxima traeré una caja de condones.

Ese Miya era muy listo y sabía que con dos arrumacos lo tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano, lo que le confirmaba que aquellos cinco años tampoco habían caído en saco roto en cuanto al interés de Miya por él. No obstante, Sakusa no podía mostrar debilidad o entonces sería atacado sin piedad.

–¿Qué te dice que habrá una próxima? –preguntó Sakusa, haciéndose el difícil.

Entonces Atsumu se volvió a él. El pelo mojado no parecía tan rubio y, sin embargo, tampoco daba la impresión de ser falso. Quizás, la sonrisa que le vio pintada fugazmente antes de encararle, no fuese falsa tampoco.

–No solo tu cara, Omi-kun. Sé que te ha gustado. A pelo –se inclinó hacia él para susurrar eso último, haciendo un excesivo hincapié que rayaba la burla– ¿Me volverás a castigar si te pongo nervioso mañana?

Aunque la respuesta estuviera clara, Sakusa no estaba seguro de ella. En su lugar agarró las mejillas de Atsumu e inició un apasionado beso que le callara la boca y le confirmara lo hundido que estaba en la perdición.

Quizás tuviera que hacer algún trato o replantearse sus prioridades. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eso le pasa a Atsumu por tocapelotas, aunque no veo que se esté quejando mucho XD  
> Besitos  
> Ak


End file.
